


Made to order

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Schweinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real reason why Basti's not back in training yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made to order

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyinho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyinho/gifts), [unamericanamerican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unamericanamerican/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by the following prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> _Do not, I mean it, Do not imagine your OTP in the kitchen cooking breakfast together, one standing at the stove as the other is hugging them from behind, resting their heads on the back of their neck and stealing sleepy kisses. I promise this will cause fluffy-cuteness overload and it’s not good for your health._

He smiled when he felt an arm slide around his waist and pull his body backward until there was skin to skin contact. “You know…people are going to start to wonder.”

“About us? Please. That’s nothing new. They’ve been wondering about that for years.”

“ _Nein, mein hase_ ,” he smiled. “About why you’re not back in training yet.”

“Oh,” Bastian replied. “Because I’m still injured.”

Lukas laughed softly as he stirred the contents of the pan on the stove. He always made his Basti breakfast the morning after. It made him feel like they were a real couple. A soft kiss to his neck brought him back to reality. “I’ll burn breakfast…”

“Well, if you do, you will just have to be my breakfast,” the older man grinned.

“Oh, will I?”

“Mmmhmm. Wasn't it once mentioned that you like special German sausage?”

“Basti!” he blushed, not daring to look back.

“Luki,” Bastian teased softly, turning Lukas around to face him. “Are you really embarrassed? After all these years?”

“No,” he smiled, his arms immediately sliding around Bastian’s neck.

“Maybe I’m not as hurt as I claim to be. Maybe the thought of being free to fly here to see you is a little more enticing right now.”

“You know I’d have you here all the time if I could.”

“And you know how much I’d like that, but for now, this will have to do.”

Lukas pressed his lips against Bastian’s softly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he smiled. “Luki?”

“Yes?”

“The food is burning.”


End file.
